The Snowstorm
by hsm753
Summary: Love, Loss, and Memory. These three things make the best, and sometimes worse, come out of those who are helpless or in need. Snow will soon be falling, and both sides of good and evil will be changed forever. A sequel to "When Cole Meets Deker"
1. Chapter 1: Silence In The Forest

The Snowstorm

***No Copyright Intended. I do not own Power Rangers or its characters.**

CHAPTER 1: SILENCE IN THE FOREST

Deep down, there was a darkness that was stronger than anything left on this Earth. The darkness gave way to light, as it shined through the peaks of the treetops, and its fast motion wasn't going to happen on this day. Not today, nor ever. That's what Dayu had thought about. How the days went by, and everything was slow, even the winds that shuddered past her body with its cold and tingleing feeling.

She had walked around the forest waiting to be attacked, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She had waited for the sunlight to come forth and onto her red and black arms and in her white face, but she knew the sun wasn't going to make its peak on this day. Dayu realized all of the trees around her were twisted and thin, and stretched into the sky so far that the fog from above and below the cold ground made it almost invisible.

Invisible. This is how Dayu wanted to feel.

Dayu walked along the forest path, and realized she was still waiting for something. It wasn't the sun, nor the moon from the previous night. That full moon. She wasn't waiting for the change in the weather to occur. No. She didn't want to wait for that.

She wasn't waiting for Master Xandred and his Mooger army to find her and, if they shall do so, attack her.

She wasn't waiting for the feeling of regret, for her cold heart had hardened for too long. She remembered the first time she felt this cold feeing, and her chest felt like it could have bursted right where she stood on that river that day. When she finally realized she was alone.

She wasn't waiting for the cold air to ease away, or any of the animals in the forest to start chirping or growling as they always have.

She wasn't waiting for her harmonium to be played. She couldn't play it. Not ever again.

She felt tears come into her eyes when she thought of her harmonium, its burnt edges already brown and black, and the strings dangled limplessly to the point they were pushed by the cold wind and were dented in the process. She felt regret, but it quickly went away. She didn't want to think about it, but what other choice was their when she saw her harmonium like this. In her hand, it was pushed against her palm. In her other hand, the Furry Wart was sleeping, giggleing as always, but shaking at the same time. Dayu could tell it was not used to the feelings of Earth, it had been in the Neverworld for so long with its family.

Family. What a horrible word for Dayu to think of.

Dayu laughed when the Furry Wart giggled and shook at the same time, but the laugh was only a little chuckle. She wanted nothing more than to be alone, and her laughing made her lonliness start to change.

She didn't want to remember anything about it. But, she saw the face burning in her mind. In her soul.

Deker.

His long white coat was the last thing she saw when he left the forest for the last time, and never returned. Not one goodbye was said, and no words were to be spoken about him. Not now.

The Furry Wart awoke, and Dayu stopped walking, realizing she was far away from where she had spent the night long before. Her harmonium was colder than ever, and Dayu was sensing something wrong. She looked down at the Furry Wart and chuckled again.

"You have no worries, little one. You're the only friend I have in this world, now." She said.

"Friend...Friend." The Furry Wart chanted, giggleing.

Dayu chuckled again, but she was long gone from happiness. She continued to keep her pace of standing, but something inside her wanted to walk. Walk far into the distance, and she did so.

It seemed as though the forest was getting brown and damp, and the green that once filled the trees was falling onto the cold forest floor. The pine cones had fallen as well, and they were more of a threat than the crumbleing of the leaves. The Furry Wart shook as another breeze caught its and Dayu's skin, Dayu now feeling an impact of that wind, and it was the strongest. It blew very strong and hard, and Dayu stopped in the middle of the path and shielded the Furry Wart with her hand as she shielded herself with her harmonium.

When the wind stopped, and when Dayu looked up, everything that Dayu saw was different.

The part green and brown trees were no more, but only breezes of thin-air were seen. A fog was before her, and it looked so thick that you probably couldn't see through it. Nothing but the same thing was on Dayu's sides, but the sounds of roaring in the far distance made it clear that something was in this place. Dayu looked at the Furry Wart, still shaking and giggleing, and Dayu almost wanted to smile, but decided not to. No one could see her do so anyway. She caught the same fog on the ground beneath her, and realized she was in a forgotten place. No. Not forgotten, lost.

The fog then gave way, and it started moving little by little. Dark spots traced the places where it moved. Dayu looked around the ground, and realized the dark spots were in that one place near her. Then, she felt something on her legs and feet. A cold feeling. Colder than the wind, but warm enough to heal a wound. But this wound Dayu felt wasn't in her legs, but in her heart.

She gasped. It occured to her. She was standing in a place where she didn't want to be. The beach.

The roaring water came onto her legs again, and washed the sand from the ground, letting the relacement sand stay for a couple of seconds, then gone again. Dayu looked at the Furry Wart, as its dark red eyes looked at her. It had done so for some time.

"We shouldn't be here." Dayu said, her heart turning colder, but tears were also swelled within her.

The Furry Wart was shaking so bad it didn't repeat anything. It was a silence Dayu almost wanted to hear.

Dayu walked, and felt something within her, urging within her heart, to keep walking. The fog was indeed thick, and nothing was seen except for shades of dark from the water hitting the sand. The Furry Wart started to giggle again, and, this time, the shaking eased off. Dayu felt her cold heart beat faster and faster as she approached and walked into nowhere on this beach. She almost didn't notice the cliff before her eyes.

Dayu gasped, and knew where she indeed was.

Within seconds of what seemed like forever, Dayu leaped into the air, and she floated right towards the cliff, no matter how much she wanted to leave this beach. She felt the winds, now more warmer than in the forest, in her face and it was the only thing that wiped her tears from her eyes. The Furry Wart was not giggleing, and it shrieked in a low voice as Dayu was in the air. Then, she felt her feet hit the hard ground, and saw the green grass around her. It was in a lighter shade, and it was the most beauiful thing that Dayu had seen with her eyes. She had not seen green grass in a long time, and the forest's green was almost gone. Dayu heard the Furry Wart in her palm.

"I miss Dayu...I miss Dayu."

It said those words everyday, and it made Dayu sick to her stomach.

As much as she didn't want to remember those words, she had no choice but to hear them. The Furry Wart always had a bad timing with saying the words, for that's what Dayu had thought.

Dayu had already stood straight up, and the fog around the beach was all below, not here. Not in this place. Dayu saw the green, and its length was longer than any shade of grass, coming to at least her kneecaps. She felt a strong feeling of regret, but it didn't last long. Dayu didn't want to think about regret at this point. She walked along the grass, and, the Furry Wart in her palm and her harmonium in the other, a taller shade of grass was seen. It was a shadow, and it was just like that of grass: tall, still, and almost done for.

Dayu walked towards this taller grass, but something in her stopped her from walking. Dayu didn't think clearly, her head almost spinning and her stomach sickening, when she saw the pointed tip of a blade. A red and white tip, and it edged downward, into the ground, dirt alongside it, and blood dried up on it.

Dayu wanted to cry, but all she could do was gasp. A tear, however, did streak down her face.

"Deker's sword," Dayu whispered, a lump in her throat barely saying that name.

Dayu walked towards it, but stopped. She wasn't ready to meet the end of her love yet. She looked at the Furry Wart in her palm, realizing it said something, but couldn't make out the words. She set it down on the grass, and patted its head gentaly, so she wouldn't destroy it. She also wanted to reasure it that she was coming back. When she stood upright again, her harmonium clutched into her hand tight that sweat was pouring past her fingertips, and walked to the sword.

Its coating shined brighter than the fog, and Dayu slowly picked it up from the ground. It was only one yank from the tip that the sword was free. It felt numb in Dayu's hand, and she closed her fingers over the blade so it wouldn't fall. She held it tight, tighter than her grip on her harmonium, and felt tears coming. Tears of pain.

"This is where he fought his last battle." She said, a tear managed down her cheek.

"I miss Dayu...I miss Dayu." The Furry Wart chanted, only it was fainter than usual.

Dayu realized this, and set her harmonium on the ground. She went over and picked up the Furry Wart, its giggleing echoing in her ears, and she turned around. All she had was Deker's broken sword in her hand, but not her harmonium. She didn't want to grasp this moment forever, and quickly picked up her harmonium with the hand with Deker's blade.

"I know what I must do." Dayu said, sighing.

She felt the grass on her legs as she quickly walked to the edge of the cliff and sprang off, jumping into the sky, then, quick as ever, she fell downward. The wind was intense, and the roaring was louder than the water. When she saw the sand, she quickly made a choice. She sprung herself feet first onto the ground. The impact of the sand covered her feet and legs, but it was of no importance. She turned, and the sea, the cold, blue, sea was right there with her. She walked towards it, and sighed. She looked at the Furry Wart and it shook, as if it knew what she was about to do.

"I have to. There's no other way. I can't keep this memory no longer." Dayu said, looking at the blade.

The blade had no handle, and Dayu knew the blade was broken apart, just as her heart was. But she was lying to the Furry Wart. Her promise to Deker was one she wanted to keep, but, no that he was gone, the use of the promise vanished just as Deker did.

"What's the use of a promise? It will bring sorrow to me." Dayu said.

But sorrow was already with Dayu, and nothing was more hurtful than the sorrow that stung her heart.

She felt her breath shallow as she placed the Furry Wart onto the sand, and the water quickly flew over its body, causing it to shake. Dayu felt choked on her own breath when she let her grip slide from the blade, ready to give it up forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Humble Beginnings

CHAPTER 2: HUMBLE BEGINNINGS

Dalia was smiling, but not to herself. She was smiling at the beautiful gown before her, and the day was getting closer for her to wear it. She was happy, but something kept her from feeling this way, and she sighed at the thought of losing everything that had led her to this moment.

"Father?" Dalia called, but not an answer. It was silent in this house for a long time.

Dalia looked at the gown again, and realized she was a bit uncertain about the pattern on the far edge near the sides. It was shades of purple and blue and green flowers, little ones that were sewed on for hours by her father. Her mother would have done so, but she was too sick.

This made Dalia set the dress down gently on the wooden chair before her, and walked over to the bedroom, where her favorite picture was pressed on the small table, the first thing to be seen. The picture, black and white with brown trimmed edges, of her and her love, Deker. She was wearing a long white dress, and he was wearing, as always, his blue uniform with his sword at his side.

He was beautiful in every way, his long, black hair coming down to his shoulders, his eyes were the perfect shade of green, and his face was that of an angel's. He was more than a Samurai, he was the one and only man that Dalia ever loved. She smiled at the picture, the one they took the day he proposed to her on the hilltop, and her father was excited, preparing the ceremony immediately, but Deker said to give everything time, and Dalia agreed. But sadness soon covered Dalia's happy feelings just looking at this picture. Her mother hadn't gotten the news.

Dalia heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't twist her head. She kept staring at the picture. At Deker's beautiful face and figure.

"Is mother doing any better?" She asked, almost stumbling to get the words out.

"I don't know." A voice said.

Dalia's eyes left the photo and she turned her head. She knew the voice sounded familiar.

There he was, in his blue uniform, his sword dangling limplessly as his side, and his face covered with dirt, but Dalia didn't mind. She gave Deker a cloth from the small table as she stood up.

"Here." She said.

Deker wiped his face quickly, then he smiled. Dalia smiled. Then, they embraced with a strong kiss. It felt so good and so strong they didn't break it, but kept going. Until, finally, Deker pulled away. He placed his hand on her face. It was soft at the touch.

"I love you, Dalia," Deker said. "More than anything in this world."

Dalia felt Deker's touch, and it felt better than the kiss, she grabbed his hand from her face and pressed it deeper, his touch getting weaker. He didn't like to keep Dalia waiting.

"I love you, Deker," Dalia said, smiling. "More than anything."

She leaned in and kissed him again, but he pulled away fast. Dalia looked at him questionably, but realized why he did so.

"Oh, I forgot. Samurai's aren't supposed to kiss a woman more than one time. It's a stupid rule that should be forgotten." Dalia said, looking into Deker's green eyes.

"Rules of the Samurai life are like that of Bushido, but that rule doesn't apply to both."

"It does, Deker, you know that."

"Of course I know."

Dalia didn't care much for rules. All she wanted was Deker, and nothing was going to take him away from her. She leaned in closer to him, his breath cold from the morning air. She let her hands go to the back of his neck, and she closed her eyes. Deker kept his open, and his hands on Daila's waist, realizing what she wanted.

"No, Dalia. I will not kiss you." He whispered.

"What's one kiss going to do? Break your honor?" Dalia whispered, her eyes now open, teasing.

Deker moved his left hand towards Dalia's face and rubbed his hand to the back of her ear, feeling the dark brown hair flutter onto his hand.

"I guess not." He whispered.

Dalia smiled, and Deker smiled from seeing her smile. It was a moment that was captured with his touch, and her touch, and, slowly, eyes closed, they kissed. This time, it was the deepest kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Serrator

CHAPTER 3: SERRATOR

Dayu felt a horrible feeling in her heart. The fog around her, and the water before her, were all starting to close in, closer and closer until the only thing she could look at, at this point, was Deker's blade. It's red and white coating was glistening from the spots of water upon it, and it had been over the sea for a long time in Dayu's palm. It slowly descended outward, and, with tears in her eyes, Dayu unclasped her grip.

"Don't throw away that sword!" A voice said, clear as the sea.

It made Dayu grasp the sword in thin-air and held it in her palm again, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked up, clutching her harmonium, and realized the voice. The voice was deep, and it was the most sinister voice she had ever heard.

She heard it before, long ago, but now, it left a sickening impact on her heart.

"Serrator..." Dayu began to say, holding her harmonium out in front of her.

Serrator was a Nighlok that was all business. He was a great Nighlok along the other Nighloks, or at least the Nighloks he created. He was a shade of green, with a green chest and had sleeves that dangled to his waist and his pants were purple, with white dots all over them. He had gold plates on his shoulders, and above his head was a crown-like figure that blended with his long white hair. He had a weapon in his hand, and Dayu realized it was more than a weapon. She knew who this Nighlok was.

"Dayu...It's been centuries." Serrator said, taking his time walking on the sand.

"Yes, it has been centuries. And I hate it." Dayu said, her heart almost bursting from sorrow.

Serrator chuckled. Just seeing Dayu like this brought a happy feeling upon him. He was delighted to see her again after all this time, and now, in the midst of the beach, he was finally able to torcher her with feelings of hate and sorrow.

"I wonder if you still remember your past," Serrator said, chuckling. "Well?"

"Yes, I remember." Dayu said, pulling back her harmonium, looking at the sand.

Indeed, she did remember:

Fire. Smoke. Harmonium. Urumassa. Blue mist.

Dayu immediately forgot those things, and looked back up at Serrator. He was rubbing his weapon, possibly remembering as well. Dayu looked at Deker's blade, and tears swelled again, this time heavier than before. She almost collapsed on her knees, but caught the motion in time and continued her stance.

"It was a memorable moment," Serrator said, coolly, looking at his weapon, then Dayu. "For me."

Dayu felt pain in her heart, as she had when she first entered this beach, and now she wanted the pain to go away. But she knew that couldn't happened. Not with everything around her disappearing. She was so deep in this pain she didn't realize Serrator had walked closer to her, and she was looking into his green face, his teeth showing not anger, but satisfaction, as it did all the time.

"I must go, Serrator. I have nothing to hold on to anymore." Dayu said, twisting her head to the Furry Wart. She almost forgot about it.

Then, Serrator grabbed her face, and her hand at the same time. Dayu gasped from the impact, it stung so hard. The grip tightened. Serrator laughed a little, and letted go of Dayu's face, but his grip on her hand remained in-tact.

"You're not going anywhere, Dayu. I have a plan, and it will be one of the best than Master Xandred's.  
Pardon me on my manners, but, I do have business with another as well."

Serrator twisted his head, and Dayu realized he was looking at Deker's blade, which was grasped in Dayu's hand, Serrator holding onto it. Her heart pounded, and her breath was shallow. She felt tears again, realizing the truth.

"D-D-Deker?"

Serrator let his grip fade, and his hands were now at his side. He chuckled and twisted his body, about to become nothing but a figure in shadows, just as he was when Dayu first saw him.

"Wait! Do you know where he is?" Dayu yelled, the fog covering Serrator.

Serrator stopped in his tracks, twisting his head a little. "The forest, near the forbidden field. We Nighlok never go there, but, I know Deker is there."

"I've never heard of it." Dayu said, standing firm, her heart about to burst.

"Look over the cliff and go into the woods from there. Keep going straight, and maybe you'll find him."

Within an instant, the winds picked up speed, and Serrator was gone. Dayu stood where she was,  
shocked, her heart pounding into her ears.

"Above the cliff?" Dayu asked, to herself and not to the Furry Wart, who was chanting again.

"I miss Dayu...I miss Dayu" It chanted.

"Quiet!" Dayu snapped, hearing enough.

She clutched her harmonium, ready to jump onto the cliff, but, it occurred to her. Leaving the Furry Wart would be a mistake she would never forgive herself for. She walked over to the sea, and, gently,  
picked up the Furry Wart, it giggling the same giggles it knew.

"Come, little one, we must find Deker together."

**Elsewhere. Forest.**

A change in the weather was sensed. A change that would effect the forest, leaving its green and making its brown spots and bare branches to come out of hiding. It had already begun, and Cole Evans sensed it deeper than anything in the forest.

He sensed the cold feeling of the winds, and cold ground was colder than usual. The leaves were almost gone, and the branches left ice-cycles, small ones, but soon the big ice-cycles would come, and Cole would have to find another place to stay, like he did when he and the golden retriever found the cave last winter.

That was a long time ago. And now, Cole would have to spend this winter finding a new place.

The forest floor was too cold to sleep on the ground, as Cole found out last night, and the trees were soon to feel the cold wrath, but Cole remained in the tree for the night, able to see the city in the far distance, and able to see he was close to the place he didn't want to be: Civilization.

The night had passed, and the morning fog clouded the entire forest. It was a wall of fog, unable to see past it. Cole was afraid of walking in this fog, but, what choice did he have. He had to find a new home.

He looked around, and it was all the same. Fog was everywhere, and the trees were barely visible. It was like walking through a wall of clouds, thick and not able to make out anything around, even on the ground. Cole, however, felt the grass on his muddy and brown shoes, and was able to sense the trees beyond the fog. He could hear birds chirping and little animals going into their homes. He could sense all of this, and could understand what the animals were saying.

His connection with animals, however, was never so far away as this.

It was like the birds stopped chirping the moment he stopped walking, and the minute he stopped walking, he wouldn't see what was in front of him. He looked around, and could sense the forest, but it seemed far away. He closed his eyes, hoping to hear the animals again, but he couldn't barely hear them, and he couldn't see them at all. The holes at the bottom of his shoes were feeling something different than grass, and Cole had to sense it wasn't something he was used to. It felt cold, colder than the grounds of the forest, and it felt rough at the touch. When he tried to move his leg, his foot felt like something rough was under him. He moved a little, and couldn't make out what was under him.

Then, it happened too fast.

Cole could hear something; A roaring sound was pounding into his ears. A streak of light came...

And Cole felt pain. Sharp, horrible pain. He felt like he couldn't move, but he was moving. Then, he stopped moving and fell onto the rough feelings, only this time he could feel them with his hands and face. It's rough feelings made Cole's head hurt. Cole tried to look up, but he couldn't see anything but fog.

Then, he saw a light. Brighter than before.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost And Found

CHAPTER 4: LOST AND FOUND

The fog was so thick it left nothing but ice crystals on the window. The room was just as cold as it was outside, and everything inside of this room felt the cold feelings, even Cole himself. He shivered, and it shook his whole body uncontrollably. He felt his legs shake the most, and his hands were shaking while his arms were shaking. Cole felt the shakes, causing him to shake more from the cold, and realized his eyes weren't opening. Then, slowly, he opened them. He looked down at his body. It was indeed shaking, but he also felt numb. He felt the numb feeling near his chest. He looked.

Only one of his arms was shaking.

Cole felt no emotion of this, but, once he realized he was under a white blanket, he pulled back the sheet. His right arm was folded, somewhat towards his chest. He saw his hand touching his chest, but felt nothing. He tried to move his hand. He succeeded, but no feelings except the numb feeling were present. The right arm was not deformed, but not right. It was normal, but then it wasn't. Blood trickled among white sheets covering his right arm. He couldn't get the numb feeling to go away, no matter how much he rubbed his hand against his chest. Cole saw the blood and the white sheets and felt fear. No. Hate.

He felt somewhat of pain when he tried to move his arm. Sharp pain that came from his elbow, which wasn't numb at all. Cole let his feeling of hate pass, but it didn't stop the feeling when he looked around the room.

He saw a bright light shining in the window, where it was drawn with curtains of blue color. Dark shadows formed around the room, and it almost blinded Cole to look at the only light in the room for so long. He saw the darkness in the room, and saw figures on the ground at his feet. He looked downward, and realized one of the figures was close to his feet. It was hard to see in the darkness, but Cole could see, the best he could, that the figure was filled with gaps in the middle and it stretched from one end of the bed to another.

A bed. Cole looked around with his eyes. He was on a bed. He heard noises close to his head.

He turned his head sharply, and saw a figure on the other side. It contained a light which shone at every corner, and it portrayed lines of shape and size. The lines were green, and they went up and down at every sound heard in the room. The figure stood upon another, which, as Cole could see, was its support. Cole saw, from the corner of his eye, that another figure, like that of the figure at the end of the bed, was above him as well. Cole looked back at the figure with the green lines, and could see a long tube upon it, and a bag with a water-like substance. Cole followed the tube, and realized it was coming towards him. Closer and closer to himself, Cole found the tube sticking into his arm. He kept hearing the noises, but they were too faint at this point. He looked back at the lines, and saw they were lower, yet higher. In the middle.

Cole saw the tube on his arm, and could see blood on the patch covering it. He tried to move the tube, and it stung. A sharp pain.

"Ow." Cole whispered.

He let the tube go, and the sharp pain remained, but it was weak now. Cole realized he was weak as well.

He barely kept up his body on the bed, no matter how much he wanted to sit up. He looked back at his right arm, and didn't feel the sheets covering his arm. They were numb as well. Cole saw that the sheets made way to his shoulder. restricting material. Something he hated.

Without warning, or thinking of what could come next, Cole grabbed the sheets and, with a grip of his left hand, pulled the sheets away...but a sharp pain, sharper than before, hit Cole hard. He tried to straighten out his arm in the pull.

Cole screamed, and felt the sharp pain get more painful as he tried to yank the sheets from his arm. He now let his numb right arm fall back into the place where he found it, and let his grip on the sheets fade. It was useless now, and Cole took deep breaths to ease the pain in his elbow, possibly covering his right arm as well. He panted when the pain finally eased off.

Then, another light came into the room. It came from the corner, and a figure stood in the midst of the light. The figure closed something behind him, and Cole knew it was a door. A door to the unknown.

The Figure moved closer and closer to Cole, then to the window. He opened the blue curtains a little, the light brighter than before. It blinded Cole for a second. He groaned. He tried to opened his eyes, but the blind feeling betrayed him.

"Blink, young man." The figure said.

Cole knew what he was talking about. He knew it was a human, but what human would be here. Cole knew he wasn't in the forest.

This has to be a dream, Cole thought. This is not the forest.

Cole blinked four times, and the blind feeling eased away. He was able to see again, and the figure was clear now. The figure was a man, and he had a shade of white on his clothing, for he was dressed in full white, and had a little object and a flat object in his hands. He was smiling when he looked at Cole, but Cole didn't smile back. He looked at the figure in confusion, yet fear. But the feeling of hate was back as well.

"How are you feeling, young man?" The man said, approaching Cole, who tried to move. Back away.

"No need to be scared, I'm here to take care of you," The man said, almost backing away himself. "Is it okay if I check your temperature?"

Cole was confused, stronger than before. He wasn't sure what to make of this man. This human.

"Or I could use my hand to check your forehead. May I do that?"

Cole continued to look at the man. The man approached Cole, and Cole now saw the man's eyes. They were the shade of blue. His face was that of a sculpture, pale and old. He lifted his hand towards Cole, and Cole eased back until he felt the bed under him. Nowhere else to go.

The man's hand was on Cole's forehead before Cole could spring away. It was cold. It was a feeling Cole had felt before, a long time ago. The cold feelings of a hand, curing him of a sickness.

Cole took deep breaths, and remembered where those cold hands had gone with its body. Down a cliff.

"Excellent. Your not fevered now, but you were when the ambulance got you here. You were as red as a snake."

Cole smiled a little, remembering his own color was red. But the word ambulance kept Cole pondering. The man was laughing, but not as much.

"Alright, let's check that arm," The man said, then, he didn't look happy. "You've been moving your arm. Son, you can't do that. Now we've got to fix these bandages again."

The man reached for them, and Cole jerked away. He didn't want to be touched, but it was already too late when the man touched his forehead. Cole jerked away again when the man tried to touch his shoulder. The man gripped Cole's shoulder above his numb right arm.

"You need to be still, son."

Cole looked the man in the eyes. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, son. Don't you remember what happened?"

Cole jerked away before the man could touch his other shoulder, but the grip on his right shoulder was in-tact.

"Son, please-"

"I don't want to be here."

Cole felt anger. Pain in his heart. He wanted to get rid of the feeling, but it kept coming. It pained him to think of anger.

"If you could just hold still, I'll-"

"I don't want to be here!"

"Son, don't make me use force-"

"Let go of me!"

Cole screamed so loud, he didn't realize he attacked the man with his free arm. He had hit him square across the face, and Cole could see, with the light in the room, blood marks on the man's fingers that seeped through the cheek. Cole began to move, to sit up, and he succeeded. He began to grip the bed, but realized he had only one hand to do so. He moved, and saw the floor beneath him. Everything in this room was white.

Cole managed to get his feet on the ground...but felt himself falling.

The man across the room was still gripping his face, and he grabbed something on his shoulder and pushed his injured face next to it.

"I need...back up...in room 303. Now!"

Cole caught the man's voice, but was too busy trying to get back up onto his feet. He wanted to free his numb right arm, but it seemed hopeless with the pain coming from his elbow. It was sharper than before. Cole could hear footsteps in the room, and could feel something on his back. A hand of sorts. Cole jerked away, and the hand grabbed onto him again. Then, Cole felt another pain. In his shoulder.

The world around Cole, the world he hated so much, was spinning before him. Then, darkness.

**Elsewhere. City.**

"Thank you, Mr. Dansworth, these flowers will go good for my parent's anniversary."

Taylor Earnhardt set the flowers on the table in the dining room. She smiled at there beautiful presence, the yellow mixing in with blue.

"Yes, they will, and thank you for getting me this new job since my old one was tiring." Mr. Dansworth said, laughing.

Taylor laughed. "Well, working with me and the crew was tiring."

Mr. Dansworth was a chief commanding most of the recruits at the Air Force center. He started out as a Lieutenant himself, but he soon became a popular figure among the chiefs and was given a role. He wasn't so popular with the recruits when he was one himself. He would also take part in flying the planes and helping the injured, but now he wanted to do more than help people. He wanted to do nice things for people, such as giving people flowers or candy.

"I think your parents will be so proud," Mr. Dansworth said. "And I'll be proud, too."

"Indeed. Things you did at the Air Force weren't up to the standards of the recruits." Tayor said.

"Yep, and I think this new job will help me become a better person." Mr. Dansforth said, adjusting his glasses.

"It's getting late, Jimmy." Taylor said, looking at the clock.

"Oh, well, my apartment isn't too far away, but I'll miss the news if I leave now."

Taylor looked at the clock. It was already five 'o clock, and Jimmy Dansworth already had the television on the news.

"I love the news." Jimmy said, adjusting his glasses again.

Taylor sighed and moved over to the dining room table. She sat down, and began to look at the mail.

She smiled when the first envelope was a postcard. It read:

To: Taylor Earnhardt, 226 Hickory Drive, Turtle Cove.  
From: Max Cooper, 119 Seven highway, Rome, Italy

Taylor smiled when she cut open the postcard with a nearby knife. She opened the card.

_Dear Taylor, me and Danny have seen the world! Our Never Give Up tour is finally coming to an end! However, we have decided to see one more place, and that's home. See you soon._

_P.S. (From Danny) We'll be at your doorstep in three weeks._

The picture in the corner was of Danny and Max at the Treve Fountain. They were wearing italian clothing and posing in the picture. Taylor smiled. She looked over at Jimmy, who was staring at the news with a smile on his face.

He always smiles, Taylor thought. He can't help it.

"Danny and Max are coming home!" Taylor yelled.

"That's good news, them being your friends and all."

"I should call Alyssa." Taylor said to herself. She grabbed her phone.

Then, a noise filled the room. A scream.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Taylor asked, moving her head to see the living room.

"Uh, somebody on the news says there's gonna be snow. Millions of snow."

Taylor's eyes widened. Snow in Turtle Cove was rare. "Really?"

Taylor got up and went over to the couch were Jimmy was sitting, bouncing his knees uncontrollably.

"Too late. The weather's gone."

Taylor sighed. "Well, I guess-"

_Our top story tonight: A mysterious car crash has led a man that emerged from the woods in critical condition, while the driver is also in critical condition. Police say the driver of the vehicle who hit the man had no idea that there was someone on the road because of the thick fog. Police did not press charges because of the many accidents that have occurred due to the thick fog that has grown stronger each day. When will the fog end? The real question is: Is the man that emerged from the forest hurt in any way? And just who is he? Channel four eye-witness news._

Taylor's heart jumped in her chest. She caught sight on the car shown on the television. It was her father's. But something else troubled her.

"A man emerged from the forest?" Taylor asked.

"That's what the news said. Poor man. They didn't even show him."

"But they showed my father's car, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked at Taylor, his eyes wide. "Then we better get to that hospital."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Taylor got up, the best she could, taking in all that she had heard, and kept hearing the doorbell ring. Taylor opened the door, carefully not stumbling on her own carpet, and got a good look at the person in the doorway.

"Alyssa! What are you doing her?" Taylor screamed, but not too loud.

Alyssa Enrile breathed deeply and let a noise come out of her mouth. It was a sob. She had been crying.

"Taylor..." Alyssa began, more sobs coming. She took a deep breath. "Cole's in the hospital."

**Elsewhere. Forest.**

Dayu walked along the forest path, holding the Furry Wart and her harmonium in her hands. She was tired of walking, her knees about to give in. She saw nothing but lush green and fog around this place. It was the place Serrator had told her to go, but it looked the same as she kept looking around the clearing. Everything, from the trees to the plants, looked the same.

"There's no way Deker is in this forest. Serrator must have been lying to me."

Dayu stopped walking, and set the Furry Wart on a tree stump. Whatever happened to this tree was of no concern to Dayu, she just wanted to be alone. Her harmonium was in her left hand, and Deker's broken sword was in her right.

When she saw the sword, its broken shape and bloodied appearance, Dayu felt tears in her eyes. Heavy and promising.

"Oh, Deker, I loved you."

Dayu wanted to give in to the cold forest floor, but she knew she wouldn't be heard by anyone. Not ever again.

Then, a noise. It came from the corner of the clearing. Dayu shifted her head, and saw, her eyes getting a good look, her tears streaking down her face, and her heart thumping harder and louder, the angel in front of her.

Weak. Bruised. Damaged. Alone. Alive.


	5. Chapter 5: Sad Times

CHAPTER FIVE: SAD TIMES

Dalia was clenching her teeth, waiting for the moment to tell her was painful. She wasn't ready, and, as she could tell, neither was Deker. His long dark hair swayed in the breeze as they walked toward the house together, not touching or looking at one another. It was against the rules.

"Don't worry. She'll understand you, as I do." Deker said, looking off in the distance.

Dalia could feel the grass on her kneecaps. "But what if she doesn't give her blessing?"

Deker could feel the tension rise just from looking at his finance, and he was soon looking into her eyes, but something inside him didn't want to see her. He had been nervous just as Dalia had.

"What if she says we can't marry?" Dalia asked, looking at Deker, walking ceased, her body twisted towards his.

Deker touched Dalia's face. "Whatever happens...I will always love you."

Dalia smiled. She knew Deker, her angel, was the only thing in this world that made her smile. She had seen her parents suffer long enough, and knew they wanted her to find happiness. She embraced Deker's touch with a kiss. It was deep and strong, and Dalia's hand made way to the back of Deker's head, feeling his soft hair. Deker's hand slid to her waist, but he pulled away quickly. Dalia stared at him, then, she nodded. It was time.

It took almost the afternoon, but, they both managed to make it to the house. Dalia's father was outside, carving wood, while her mother was inside. Dalia could tell that.

She's always inside, Dalia thought. Always in the shadow of home.

Deker stopped walking a second. He turned towards Dalia, who looked at him. "Do you think its safe?"

Dalia laughed a little. "Yes, Deker. It's safe."

They began walking again. When they passed Dalia's father, he didn't greet them. He kept carving the wood without looking behind him. Dalia looked at her father, also careful of what was in front of her, and her heart broke a little from the sight before her. She wish she could hug him, but nothing would help her father now. Not ever.

They reached the doorway. Deker breathed deeply and exhaled at the same pace.

"Stay here." Dalia said, looking back at Deker, had on the curtain. She drew it back.

Dalia's heart thumped in her chest. She could hear it clearly as she approached the woman in front of her, and quickly made way to sit at the edge of the bed. Dalia smiled, and saw her mother smiling. Something she wanted to see.

"How's my sweet Dalia doing?" The Mother said, her voice straining on every word. She was very sick.

Dalia smiled again. "I'm fine, Mother."

"Good. And your Father?"

"He's not talking. What's wrong with him?"

"He and I are about to lose it. We keep arguing, and it won't get any better."

Dalia knew she was right. Her Father grew tired of seeing her Mother like this, sick with each passing moment, and wanted to see her all the time, but the doctor wouldn't let that happen. He could only visit two times a month. He had said that he was the one kept prisoner, not his wife.

Dalia's mother smiled and touched her daughter's hand. "Is something wrong?"

Dalia sighed. She knew that this was a good time than anytime. "Mother...I'm getting married."

Dalia bit her lip, but, to her surprise, her Mother smiled. It was the widest smile Dalia had ever seen.

"That's wonderful, Dalia. But why now? Your young, yes, but are you ready?"

"Mother, I am ready. I am of proper marriage age, and so is Deker."

The Mother shifted her eyebrows. Confusion on her face. "Deker?"

Dalia nodded. "He's a nice man. He treats me so well, and he would treat you the same. You know the man who used to help out around here when you first started to feel bad? That was him. Father has already given his blessing, so I ask you for yours."

Dalia's Mother shifted her position and sat up in bed. She looked at Dalia in her brown eyes.

"I want to see him." She said.

Dalia wasted no time getting off the bed and out the doorway, drawing back the curtains, hearing her Mother cough behind her. Soon, Dalia motioned Deker into the room.

Deker hesitated, but soon managed to step into the room. Dalia held the curtain for him, something a Samurai would naturally do for a woman or man because of their honor, and, when Deker entered the room completely, Dalia stepped outside. She knew her Mother wanted to talk to Deker alone.

"Sit down, Deker." The Mother said, motioning the side of the bed.

Deker walked to the center of the room and, slowly, dropped onto his knees at the side of the bed. He looked at the woman before him and smiled in honor.

"You want to marry my daughter?" The Mother asked, coughing a little.

"Yes, I do. I would be honored to marry your daughter." Deker said, smiling, honor bound.

"But why? And don't tell me because she's beautiful. All men say that."

Deker took a deep breath and moved his black hair from his eyes. He tried to think of the words to say, but nothing would come. Until, finally, he spoke:

"Because Dalia is the one who...helps me keep my feet on the ground. She helps me stay in this world and gives me something to believe within myself. She keeps me safe when I am away or with her on nights when I get to meet her. When I first saw her, her touch alone gave me courage unlike any other. She gives me hope and love. Love the most. She shows me that I am never alone. I have been alone half my life, and wouldn't want to keep it that way. So, please, I ask your blessing to marry your daughter."

The Mother looked at Deker and he looked at him. Deker saw they both had the same color eyes.

The Mother breathed in and looked down, then back at Deker. "Yes. You have my blessing."

Deker felt a breath of relief come out of his mouth. He quickly caught himself and smiled.

"Thank you. I know you won't regret seeing the wedding." He said.

The Mother looked down. "Actually, I will regret it."

Deker's smile faded, and he grew confused. "What do you mean?"

Tears swell in the Mother's eyes, as Deker could tell, and she looked down at the sheets covering her.

"I'm dying, young Samurai. I have battled this illness for too long. It will only be a matter of time."

Deker placed a hand on her's, knowing the pain. He felt tears in his eyes. "Don't worry."

"Can you do one thing for me? Please take care of my sweet Dalia."

"I will. You have my word, and my honor."

The Mother smiled. "You may go now. Go tell my daughter the news."

Deker stood up slowly, feeling pain in his legs he remained sitting so long. He bowed in respect, and turned towards the curtain. But, he stopped walking and looked back at the woman in the bed. At Dalia's Mother.

"Thank you."

**Outside.**

Dalia was just as nervous as when she traveled to this house. She wanted to scream, but then it would only bring her attention. She wanted to hear the news. She almost wanted to peek her head through the curtain. Then, Deker emerged from the curtains. Dalia walked towards Deker and looked him in his green eyes.

"What happened?" Dalia asked, her heart thumping harder in her chest.

Deker breathed deeply. "She's of little words...but she said yes."

It was a quick impact. Deker felt the feeling of relief spring upon him one second, then he felt his fiancé spring upon him, hugging him, embracing him, laughing and smiling, the next. Deker hugged her back, and felt Dalia's hair close to his face. He was happy after all of this time waiting, but his smile faded at the words spoken my Dalia's mother. He now feared for Dalia. He wanted to tell her what her Mother said, about her illness, but he knew she was too happy now. He'd have to wait.

"Oh, Deker," Dalia said, laughing. "We're finally going to be together. Forever."

"Forever."

***Should I continue? Please Review.**


End file.
